And Only More Scandals Would Come
by Somewhat Like The Real Me
Summary: Just, just, READ IT
1. Had I Known, How To Save Life

**A/N: Ok, I'm still kind of courious of what this will turn into, so let's just see. It's kind of a "Just Like Bill and Hillary" thing, but a little different. I tried writing this on my other computer, but I didn't like the begining, so I redid it, on my other one, a.k.a this one! Lol, duh! Okay, well, I haven't decided on a title at this very moment (3:29 PM) but, maybe as I write more, I will?? Oh yea, Amy isn't born, but... you'll see why:) Oh yea, I made Mac a dancer, instead of a rower or whatever they're called.**

**Somewhat, Like The Real Me**

**Had I known, How To Save A Life**

It couldn't be, it just couldn't, never, it couldn't. I knew it would be postive, knowing my luck. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was a stupid affair, nothing more, one time and one time only. When Teddy died, I knew no one would ever know. It was mine and his little secert, and he took it to the grave, and as for me, ha, no one would EVER know!!!

It just couldn't be postive. It couldn't. It would destroy everything I worked for. EVERYTHING. My marraige, my political carree, my dance carree, my family, my... my... my everything! If this little piece of plastic in my hand comes back postive, I'm dead, I'll kill myself, no, wait, I won't have too, there won't be anything left of me when the press gets the news.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, god, Mac, you always seem to put me in a horrible position." Teddy said.

"And what would that be?" She said.

"Wheather to love you or hate you!" Teddy smiled.

"Oh come on Teddy, no one's fulled, ok, maybe Rod, but other wise, you, and everyone else, knows, you love me!" She smirked.

"Yes I do!" He said pulling her into a passionate kiss!

But before she could get to the kiss, a ding interupted her thoughts.

**PRESENT TIME**

I look down at the strip of plastic in my hand...sure enough... POSTIVE.

My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground. By this time silent tears were streaming down my face. Pretty soon nothing else mattered, just myself, this baby, and Teddy, or so it seemed.

I cried myself to sleep right there. Before I fell asleep I said a silent prayer to Teddy.

"I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known, how to save a life."

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? OMG! You guys will LOVE the future chappies! I can't wait! I had one other idea, but there is NO WAY IN HELL, I could have wrote it! So this should do! Ah, and only more scandles to come! YAY:D**

**Somewhat Like The Real Me**

_"Had I Known, How To Save A Life"_

_Completed on Nov. 15, 2006_

**OMG! I got a title! At 8:21 PM, this popped into my head,**

**And Only More Scandles Would Come**

**I 3 IT! **

**AUDIOS, FROM INDY**


	2. Sunday Morning

**A/N: Okay since I realized the god aweful truth that I hadn't updated this story in like a month, I decided that I would finally update it. I brung Amy back, it just wasn't the same without her!! I also wanted to change a part in the first chapter, in the end where she falls asleep, I made it in this one that she blacked-out, and that will stand. This one is from Rods point of view IN THE BEGINING, but it does change...**

**Somewhat Like The Real Me**

**Sunday Mornings**

She hadn't come down to the oval for a while. I was worried. She never misses any time away from work, hell, most of the time she won't even go home. I had to go check on her, that's when I found her.

It seemed as if she was lifeless. Laying on the bathroom floor, in nothing but her bath rope. I prayed for the best and prepared for the worst all in a matter of two seconds. I ran to her side, noticing that she was still breathing. I try to wake her up. She doesn't wake up. I seen the tear stains on her face, and I fear someone has done this to her.

I had to get someone in here. The doctor, Dr. Brock. Doctor's are smart, they always have all the answers. I rush out of the room, but only to take a few steps. I made my way to the phone next to our bed, picked it up, and dialed the extenition for Dr. Brock, within a matter of second after making the phone call, I was back at her side, scared, to death.

CiC

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, something happen, medically, to the president of the united states? Nothing like this had happen since her appedix burst aboard AF1, and even after that, nothing came up, she was in every way, perfectly heathly.

I ran to the residence. I rush into the presidental bedroom. I see a light coming from the bathroom. My first reaction, is right, she was in there. I see Rod trying to wake her, but no luck. I run to her lifeless body, I check her heartbeat, only to find it very slow and shallow. I check her pulse, same as her heart.

I have to get her to Bethdsa, but what are the cost? I don't mean money wise, but do we have enough time to get her to a hospital? I figured if she had been like these for even just a few minutes we may have some time, but not likely.

I turn to Rod. "Do you know how long she's been here?" I ask.

"No, she just hadn't been down to the oval in a couple of hours and I got worried so I came to check on her." He said fusterated.

"You found her like this?" I ask.

"Yes." He told me close to tears.

"Ok, he need to get her to Bethsda, I'm calling for back up." I told him as I rush into the bedroom to call for an abulance and her secret service detail. At this point, I don't know what anyone can do. It's like it's a beautiful sunday morning, and the rain is falling.

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? I hope you guys liked it! I'll get another chapter up soon!**


End file.
